


Baby Talk

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: David and Patrick are stuck on an airplane with a crying baby and broach a relationship topic not crossed before.





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I was stuck on a plane for 7 hours with this baby that was just so unhappy no matter what the mother tried to do to calm him, which of course meant a lot of screaming and crying that I was drowning out with Simply the Best on repeat and thus this little nugget of a fic appeared. I'm posting it kinda raw cos I'm exhausted from travel and have another fic I started as well I want to work on more, so just enjoy this little snippet of David and Patrick at some point in the future.

David and Patrick were on their plane waiting to take off when a baby a few rows in front of them started wailing at the top of their lungs. The parents were doing everything they could to calm the baby down, and it was working, somewhat, but the baby was still crying, and it was still loud.  Patrick could see David trying really hard to keep it together and not snap at the poor helpless child and parents.    
  
“See,  _ this _ is why I could never have kids,” David finally let out.    
  
And, well, while Patrick assumed the fact, seeing as David is well, David, they hadn’t actually had this discussion yet.    
  
“Oh really?” Patrick asked, smugly, unable to let his boyfriend get away with opening up that box, no matter how unintentional. After the whole Rachel incident, they learned better to not box things up for later. Especially since David was a master at avoidance.    
  
“Oh,” David replied, realizing the implications of what he had said. “I just—I mean, we don’t have to talk about this now.”   
  
“We are literally stuck here with nowhere to go for the next few hours. I think now is he perfect time to talk about this.”   
  
David let out a disgruntled sigh because he knew he had trapped himself into a more serious talk than was probably appropriate given the utter lack of privacy. Especially considering they were flying coach because he can sadly no longer afford to fly first class. At least their row was only two seats across so there wasn’t some stranger sitting next to them.   
  
“Fine.  Okay so I don’t want kids. I mean look at me, can you really imagine this with a baby?” David gestured to his whole self. Patrick didn’t mean to laugh, but sometimes David was just so very David, it was endearing. “I think I might be okay if we could just like skip over the crying and diapers phase. You know they come to you all toilet trained and talking. But I know that’s not how having children really works.”   
  
Patrick laughed again, because was that what David really thought? His wonderful pansexual boyfriend who has stated he has a preference for men has never even entertained the idea of adoption?  Did he not realize making a baby that way was pretty impossible considering their own anatomy so they'd have to consider other options.   
  
“You know,” Patrick said faux shockingly, “there is this really awesome new thing called adoption, where you can do just that.” Patrick couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease David, even amidst a serious conversation   
  
“I—Right.” David didn’t actually have a comeback for that. If truth be told, he never thought he’d make a good parent. He just thought he’d mess up a kids life. So it was just easier to blame it on hating babies than admitting that. He told Patrick as such, because even his deepest insecurities he knew he could trust with Patrick.    
  
“David, you know I don’t really care either way. With Rachel I always picture having kids one day, but I’m not really sure if that’s something I truly wanted or something I wanted because I was supposed to. I kinda assumed with you kids would not be in the picture. But that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’d make an amazing father. You have such a deep, kind heart, anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.”   
  
David was on the verge of tears now. Well actually, he was a little passed the verge as actual tears were slowly escaping down his face. Patrick reached forward and wiped them away with his thumb.    
  
“We don’t have to decide anything today. We can table this discussion for years if you want. But if the only thing holding you back is you don’t think you’re cut out for fatherhood, I’d like for you to consider reconsidering. After all we are a partnership and whatever we do decide, we are in it together.   
  
“Also, I might have already done some thinking on this subject, and if you’re not ready to hear my thoughts, I understand. This was a lot already. We can come back to it when you’re ready.”   
  
David leaned forward and kissed Patrick softly.    
  
“Thank you. For understanding me so well. And for saying those beautiful things. I never cease to be surprised by your words. And while I might not be ready to actually consider anything. I’m open to hearing what you have to say.”   
  
Patrick flashed a fond smile at David. He really had grown and changed so much since the man that walked into Ray’s that first day.     
  
“Okay. So when I was in college, I did some volunteering at a teen shelter. A lot of the kids were kids who left home for various reasons, but an alarming amount of them were LGBT+ kids forced out of their homes by unaccepting and/or abusive parents. It was heartbreaking to hear these stories, but one thing I remember was how strong these kids were. The shelter tried to find homes for the kids to give them a better life, whether it be foster or adoption, but apparently parents are not so keen to take in 'troubled' kids.” He did air quotes around troubled. “So anyway, I guess, I just imagined if we ever did broach the subject of kids, I would want to consider maybe fostering with the intent to adopt one of those kids and show them real families love and accept you for exactly who you are, no matter what.”   
  
David was crying again and not even trying I hide it this time.    
  
“Patrick, that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. How did I get so lucky to have a man like you in my life?” He leaned forward to kiss him again. “And while I’m definitely not ready to even begin considering adding a kid to our life, if I ever am, that plan sounds wonderful.”


End file.
